


Through hell and back

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, angsty, very angry Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through hell and back

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 50 drabbles challenge.

Liar.

The word echoed in my mind over and over. Liar. Liar. Until it wasn’t enough just to think of it.

“Liar.” I said out loud, my eyes would burn TonDC to the ground again with Lexa in it if they could. Right about now.

She said she cared about me, but she lied. Because if she did, she’d know better not to take their bait, because if she did, she’d know that I would go through hell and back to save my people anyway.

And I will, Lexa.

Every step of the way, hell and back, to save my people or die trying.

I will. Damn right I will.

We could all be feasting right now, Lexa, together, _our_ victory, _together_.

But you blew it.

Now I will walk through hell without you, because you left me and for you left me, there’s no turning back anymore.

You are a coward and a liar.

You are a coward because you were this close to running this whole thing, but you were too scared. You think I don’t know? Scared of us, of me. Of yourself.

For that, you blew us.

What did you think, that it’d make me stop fighting? Well, if you want me to stop so badly, you’ll have to come here and make me.

I looked back at the path I came halfway between TonDC and Mount Weather, my hand firmly gripping the gun. Exhaling the breath I was holding, I looked at the fire rising from the grounder camp one last time.

Ask Lincoln what he thinks about what you did. It’s what I think too, for sure. And you’ll know.

Turning my back to TonDC, I finally headed to hell, leaving every single lie behind.

I have my people to save.


End file.
